


Inmortalium

by orphan_account



Category: Funhaus RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Body Horror, Body Modification, Immortality, Multi, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gods caged in never-decaying flesh of human bodies.<br/>Humour is the only satiable appetite each of the Gods are allowed. But even as they develop into their own human, somehow they are thrown together time and time again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inmortalium

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Funhaus are Greek Gods trapped in human bodies, but there will be many AUs in this story and I don't think it will be entirely linear.  
> *Also this is just a very quick intro.

Time was subject to many things. It was said to be a dimension, long into the future, where Gods did not hesitate to stray. Gods were parasites on the human mind, breeding wars, but breeding civilisation in the process. Surviving through belief alone. They thought they were invincible, ever-lasting in their glory and victory.

They were not wrong.

~

Adonis was first.

He had been idling, staring into the depths of the heavens contemplating his beauty when the surge overtook him, his body ripped from him in a moment, a whirlwind tearing his soul down to the Earth, tumbling, tossed in the wind like a flax seed.

He found Iákōbos a day later.

~

Ares was next.

He fought against the surge, teeth bared, fingers curled into fists, struggling against the tidal waves of energy forcing him back. Rock gathered beneath his unwilling feet, his knees locked and he was flipped into the Earth.

He fell into Laurentius.

~

Hypnos was thrust into the void as his eyes fell closed for his sleep. He thought he had found his final sleep, and was content to trail into oblivion. The other Gods had forgotten him, and he was weak, a few shreds of belief feeding him. Nothing like the gorged Zeus.

He was whisked into Iohannis.

~

Apollo had lost himself to the music when the surge took him, it wafted him to Earth, gentle as kite, his soul sighing into the soft touches the energy carried. Music accompanied him, leading him, the notes speaking to him in a way he had never felt.

He had floated into an inn and came across Brucus.

~

Hephaestus had been stoking the fires of his great forge when the surge whispered to his soul, with quiet murmured encouragements. It took him by his large calloused hands, soothed his aching limbs and sorrowful heart, led him to the Earth with plenty of encouragement and caresses.

He saw Mattathias in a forge.

~

The surge had been the most powerful for Zeus, the lighting and storms battering his fragment of soul like an insufferable ache in his bones. He didn’t fight against the energy subduing his ego, rather flowed with it. But the energy seemed determined to ruin him. Ruin it did, and it was a week later that he stumbled across Adamantios.

~

Hermes’ soul had fought tooth and nail against the surge, only to be whipped around, slammed into Earthly buildings and tossed from the air to the ground. It didn’t hurt, but it bruised his pride. He was smart though, eventually worming his way out of the energy blanket and hiding.

He hid in Ellopos.

~

The surge had done it’s work, each human cage had a star seared into the flesh of it’s upper arm while it slept, the energy flooding the human’s minds with healing proteins so that they would never feel it. It enhanced each of the features of the males, engorging their flesh with the god’s powers, creating a timeless seal from the which the gods would never escape. 


End file.
